


The One Where Koschei Lets Theta Top for a Change

by codswallop



Series: That Series Where Theta and Koschei Use Kinky Sex to Screw with Each Other's Heads [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-16
Updated: 2009-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codswallop/pseuds/codswallop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Koschei Lets Theta Top for a Change

"I don't like it."

"I haven't even got started yet," Theta protested. "Give it a chance! You did promise."

"Changed my mind, then," Koschei grumbled. "Let's not and say we did." But Theta looked so hurt, which he could never hold out against for long, that he finally said "Oh all _right_ , then," and let him resume what he'd been doing.

He _didn't_ like it, though. It wasn't painful or even quite uncomfortable, what Theta was doing at this point, although it did definitely feel strange. And it wasn't that it was embarrassing, exactly; after letting Theta _inside his mind_ it would be ridiculous to balk at the thought of just letting him put his fingers in his arse. It didn't even really compare, embarrassment-wise.

But the implications of being in the subservient position. _That_ , he minded. Yielding control, letting Theta take the position of power. It was only Theta, he reminded himself, as the fingers pressed deeper. And it was only because Koschei was _letting_ him. Humoring him. Just the once.

He was quite determined not to enjoy it at all.

"I know it just feels odd at first," Theta was saying, "but it does get better, trust me, it's amazing actually--sorry, am I hurting?" he asked, as his fingers curled into a spot that made Koschei gasp and stiffen.

"Yes," Koschei said petulantly, glad that he was face-down on the bed so Theta couldn't see he'd just gone hard.

"Oh, I am not," Theta scorned. " _You_. Honestly. And I can tell you're closing me out, you know," he added in fond annoyance. "I don't know what you hope to achieve by it; it'll only make things more difficult."

It was true, Koschei's mind was tightly shuttered, though he could still sense the other boy's consciousness just outside his own, a gently puzzled nudging at the chinks as Theta looked around for a way in. "Let's stick with one form of horrifically inappropriate invasion at a time, please," he said, rather nastily, but Theta just laughed. Theta generally chose to be amused by Koschei's spits and spites of temper, which Koschei found both irritating and reassuring in equal measure.

"Suit yourself," Theta told him, and twisted his fingers rather expertly into that same place inside Koschei, winning another sharp gasp. Really, Theta was suspiciously good at this, Koschei thought, furiously stifling his body's impulse to thrust back against his hand. Of course Theta had had a bit of experience with this from Koschei's current position, but still.

"I read up on it," Theta confessed, sounding somewhat dreamy and not at all ashamed. Koschei scowled and tightened down his mental guards. "'S fascinating really," Theta went on, while his fingers dipped in and out, pressing, probing, stretching. "There's been _libraries_ written on this on some worlds. All the things you can do. Can you imagine?"

"I'd rather not," said Koschei. "Really, Theta, out of all the things you could be studying? Why mire yourself in biology?" He'd justified his own participation in the yielding-to-base-biological-urges experiment by telling himself it was mainly an expression of rebellion against the stuffy and restrictive moral code of upper Gallifreyan society. And also Theta had really wanted to try it. _Studying_ it, though?

"Why not?" Theta countered, unperturbed. "I want to know everything, even the things they won't teach us in Academy--especially those, in fact." His voice grew warmly excited. "I want to go everywhere, I want to _do everything_ , not just what they tell us we can do--don't you?"

Koschei twisted round to look at him. Theta might be ridiculously naive in his enthusiasms, but he was also irresistible when he got all wound up like this. "With you? Absolutely," he said, reaching up to brush a lock of hair out of Theta's face and then pulling him down for a kiss.

Theta gave an appreciative hum. "Yes, together, of course," he agreed happily. "Always together. I'd like that _very_ much." His fingers were still inside of Koschei and he slipped them free--Koschei had to bite back a small cry of protest; he'd got used to having them there and the sudden feeling of emptiness was surprisingly unpleasant. Then Theta wrapped a warm, slick hand around his erection, stroking him, lightly squeezing, and Koschei thought _oh yes that right there more of that_ at him before remembering he was A) trying to keep his mind closed and B) not supposed to be aroused at all.

Theta laughed, and kissed him again, and complied with the stroking, for just long enough that Koschei dared hope they might just do this and forget about the other. But after a bit Theta reached for the oil again and slicked his own cock, saying, "Here, turn back over, it's easiest that way; maybe kneel up and hold on to the bed frame?"

For a moment Koschei seriously considered just refusing. But Theta's eager expectant expression faded to one of hesitant concern, and he said "Look, Kos, if you really don't want this I'm not going to-- Are you _scared_? Or, I mean..."

"Don't be stupid," Koschei told him scornfully, and his stomach sank because now he'd definitely have to go through with it. "Scared of what? _I_ don't care. Whatever you want." He turned away and braced himself against the headboard, sealing up his mind with double locks so Theta couldn't see how much he fucking _hated_ this. And not because of the pain; he never cared a toss about anything like that.

"Well," Theta said, still doubtful. "But it is good, Koschei, it's really _good_ , I just wanted you to feel it this way so you'd know..."

"I've said it's all right." Koschei kept the irritation out of his voice, because if he snapped Theta's head off now they'd probably stop, and it'd become a Thing, and he really just wanted to have it over with at this point. Experiment over, see, Theta, it only works when I do it to you and not the other way round, that's the natural order of things, _me on top_.

"Okay, well, you know I'll stop whenever you say," Theta promised. "Only I _wish_ you'd let me into your mind just a bit so I could see what I'm doing. It's like being blindfolded this way, I don't know how other species manage at all, and yet they apparently do enjoy it an awful lot. Oh, Kos, you've gone all tight again already," he lamented, exploring with his fingers again. "You've got to relax for this to work; come on, open up, will you?"

Koschei tried, because this would never be over if it didn't even _get started ever_ , and he didn't actually want it to be any more painful than it had to. Theta bit gently at that place where his neck joined his shoulder, which always made him go weak, and stroked his side with one hand while working a great deal of oil into his arse with the other, and finally judged him ready.

But when Theta pushed into him it hurt. A lot. Much more than he'd been expecting, a bewildering and impossible amount of pain. Surely, _surely_ Theta hadn't felt pain like this on any of the times Koschei had done this to him, he'd been in Theta's head, he'd have _known_ \--

Theta didn't need the telepathic link to be able to read the hissing intake of Koschei's breath, his white-knuckled grip on the headboard. "Hurts at first, I know," he apologized, breathless himself in the grasp of what Koschei knew to be pain's opposite. "Worse for you I bet 'cause I'm...bigger. Is it...too much, should I stop?"

As if Koschei would ever admit he couldn't take it. He shook his head, biting his lip.

"Okay, just...relax, then," Theta gasped. "Okay?" He pushed in deeper, and Koschei tasted blood from his bitten lip. _Relax?_ He was being pinned down and _gutted_. In a sudden rush of panic and fury he threw all the locks and shutters wide open and thrust the sensation back at Theta, who cried out aloud in shock and reflected agony.

"Oh, god, Koschei, you should have _said_ ," he wailed, and started to pull out, but Koschei could feel what Theta was feeling now too and didn't want him to.

"Stop," he said. "Just stop just stop just stop. Hold on, it's too-- _oh_ \--"

 _"I know,"_ Theta told him, because both of them were feeling everything at once now, too much pain and too much pleasure, and going on seemed equally as impossible as stopping. "Here, hold still, just let me do this, all right?" he said, and moved his fingers up to press gently against Koschei's temples.

They clung there not moving for a long minute, while Theta flooded gratefully into his mind like cool clear water, soothing everywhere he touched. Koschei breathed and breathed, heartbearts slowing as he absorbed the strangeness of _Theta inside him_ and adjusted to the double vision of suddenly having Theta's perceptions layered over his own. He had a funny spattering of freckles at the back of his neck, he noticed in a detached way and for the first time, right below where his hairline came to a point at the nape.

Theta kissed him just there, making him shiver. "Better?" he murmured into Koschei's shoulder.

It was, of course, and he fought to keep down his resentment at Theta's being right. Instead of answering him in so many words he began to move against him, tentatively pushing back to draw him in deeper, and had the satisfaction of hearing Theta whimper with need. He was pretty sure it was Theta's whimper, anyways; it did get confusing when they were tangled together in bodies and minds like this, though Theta had a lot more trouble keeping his sense of himself separate than Koschei ever did.

For a while there was ragged breathing, there was shallow thrusting trying to work itself into a rhythm and never quite catching, there was a desperate grasping at each other and sudden sparks of pleasure tempered by fear, Koschei's fear and Theta's. It wasn't nice. Interesting, Koschei admitted, behind a door where Theta couldn't hear (he hoped), but definitely not nice.

"You're _fighting_ this," Theta realized out loud, stilling his hips, one hand clutched tight against Koschei's chest and the other on his half-hard cock. "You're--oh, I see. Oh. Because--right, because then you _win_ , if I-- But this isn't about that, Kos, I was just trying to _show you_..."

"Right, you've shown me, I really get it now." Koschei said between gritted teeth. He thrust back against Theta and _squeezed_ around him, hard. "So _finish_ then."

"No, I don't think so," Theta told him, and licked a thin trickle of sweat from Koschei's vertebrae. "If you want to fight I'll give you a fight. That could be fun too actually. I'll _make_ you like it, you'll see."

Koschei spat out a laugh. "You think you can make me come before you do?"

"Oh, I know I can," Theta said confidently, carelessly. He traced his thumbnail up the underside of Koschei's cock, which gave a twitch in his loose grasp. Koschei cursed inwardly as Theta laughed.

This was the thing about Theta that no one else ever seemed to catch on to: all his charm and sweetness did an impeccable job of masking the fact that he was also an _arrogant bastard_ quite a lot of the time.

Then again, if Theta wanted to spend a random half-hour dedicating his fearsome intellect to the task of bringing Koschei to the point of orgasm...Koschei couldn't really quarrel too much with that. In a way, he'd win no matter what.

"With your cock still in me I have to come first," Koschei clarified. "Doesn't count otherwise."

"Of course." Theta pulled most of the way out of him, then pushed back in slowly. Koschei had loosened up a bit by now so that Theta's cock could slide into him fully, but the ring of muscle was still tight enough that it felt amazingly good for Theta, and he relayed the sensation directly into Koschei's brain, making him catch his breath in something that was almost a groan. Theta laughed again. "Of course," he repeated. "Easy."

Well, the first thing to do was to block Theta out of his mind again, obviously. It wasn't hard to do, even with the assault of physical sensations attempting to distract him; Theta's mental guards were ridiculously sloppy but Koschei's were nearly impenetrable when he was really concentrating on them. He simply shoved Theta's consciousness out of his own, backing him out step by step and putting the walls back up behind him as he went.

"Oh, hey, no fair," Theta protested, when he noticed what was going on, and it was Koschei's turn to laugh. Theta made a wild last-ditch effort to keep from being shut out entirely, like sticking a foot in a door as it closed; they grappled briefly, but in the end Koschei gave him a good hard shove and slammed the door and locked it.

"You really have been wasting all your study time reading up on mating habits lately, haven't you?" Koschei mocked. "Too bad your mental power's gone to complete rubbish in the meantime."

"Oh well," Theta said cheerfully. "It's given me some really interesting ideas, anyway. Like this one," he added, and he withdrew from Koschei's arse, slid down his body, and deftly inserted his tongue where his cock had been a moment ago.

The unexpected shock of it gave Koschei chills, let alone the sensation itself which was...he searched for the right word... _maddening_. Theta kept up a flickery teasing at his rim, slid his tongue in fully but not _nearly_ deep enough or long enough, slipped it out to flicker and tease at him again. He'd quit touching Koschei's cock and Koschei very nearly reached for it himself before remembering that he was trying _not_ to come. God, it was torture. He was incredibly grateful that he'd managed to lock Theta back out of his mind because there was no way he'd be able to hide the fact that he was _aching_ to have Theta's cock in him again. Desperate sounds rose in his throat, and he only just managed to choke them back.

Theta stopped what he was doing to say "It's really mean of you to keep me out so I can't tell how this feels, you know. Is it good?"

"Nope," Koschei lied, literally through his teeth. "Just... _annoying_ , mainly."

"Really?" said Theta, reaching up to cup the heaviness of Koschei's balls, kneading at them carefully, then slid his hand up higher, very briefly, to feel his straining erection. "Annoying, huh? That's too bad. Oh well, nothing ventured..." He reapplied a coating of oil to his own cock, opened Koschei up and sank into him again, grasped his hips and started fucking him with long, steady strokes.

Koschei probably would have come right then if he'd had any friction against his cock. He quickly began constructing a series of time-conversion equations in his head, fourth dimension to fifth, fifth to sixth and then back down to fourth, furiously juggling variables, but the comfortable known drumbeat of his own brain at work kept being jarred askew by the maddening new rhythm of Theta's fucking. Theta was hitting a spot inside him that made all the equations dissolve into meaningless fragments, driving into him again and again, huge and hard and relentless and it felt _wonderful_ , and he was still gripping Koschei's hipbones with bruising force which was lucky because Koschei desperately needed that pain as a point of focus by now.

Theta seemed in danger of losing his head as well, though. He wasn't being slow and deliberate anymore, he was plunging into Koschei's body recklessly and hungrily; maybe his intention had been to sweep Koschei away, but now he was excited too and couldn't seem to make himself back off again. His rhythm built to a frenzy, his breath came in short sobs. "Oh, god, Kos," he got out. "I'm-- it's too good, you're too-- I can't, I'm going to-- _Oh_ \--"

Koschei gave a delirious laugh. He'd _won_ , he had Theta helpless and desperate which he _loved, so much,_ he was sure he would never in thirteen lifetimes love anything more than _Theta undone_ and _by him_ , it was soaring perfection echoed by the nearness of his own climax. Theta's hand was on him again now, firm and sure, knowing exactly how Koschei liked to be touched, and then he _squeezed_ and it all built to a sudden sharp spiral as he cried out and spilled into Theta's fist and threw his mind wide open to him again in triumph--

\--and realized too late that Theta hadn't actually come yet.

Theta was laughing and laughing and his mind was a great burst of dizzy glee, _I tricked you Kos I did it I win!_ dissolving into bright-colored sparks as he finally allowed Koschei's orgasm to trigger his own, pulsing inside him, holding him tightly and savoring the clenching aftershocks.

Koschei wanted to be bitterly furious and disappointed, but it was difficult while Theta was doing the mental equivalent of spinning him round and round in a field of tall red grass until they both fell down in a heap and then pouncing on top of him, pinning Koschei down and kissing and kissing and kissing him.

"See, I know you, I know what you like," Theta boasted breathlessly, when the reverberating echoes of pleasure had faded enough that he could speak again. "You like _winning_! Or, thinking you'd won. And the really brilliant part was, it probably wouldn't have worked if I hadn't got you to block me out like that. Wasn't that _clever_? Wasn't that the _best?_ Oh I _love_ this, Kos, I could do this all day. How soon can you get hard again, do you think, so we can try it again? You on top this time, of course," he added generously.

Koschei fell limply over onto his side on the bed and just lay there, flayed and flattened. Bruised, destroyed, wrecked, and betrayed.

"Vanquished," Theta murmured helpfully, right in his ear, curling his body around Koschei's. "Captured. Owned. _Adored_."

He rolled over and looked up at Theta grinning hugely at him and couldn't decide whether he most wanted to kiss him or punch him or nail him to the mattress.

"Kissing definitely," Theta said. "But we can do the rest later too, if you want. We'll do _everything_. Okay?"

"Okay," Koschei said, and reached for him.


End file.
